Russian Roulette
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: would Ivan pull that trigger, just get him out of his life for good? warning for curse words, gore, blood, and possible, POSSIBLE yoai/and charater deaths i don't mind critizem either. so, go ahead and tell me whats wrong with the story or whatever you want to say about it i dont own this nor do i take credit for the picture. it goes to the proper people
1. Russian Roulette

Russian roulette

Ivan took in a slow, sharp, deep breath before he starts to back out of singing the song he knew by heart. Of course he would know it by heart. The song wouldn't leave his damn head for months. Not until at least sings it. Though he likes for one, for everyone to be one with Russia. This is just so much more annoying then the American fool.

He begins to sing the first verses, his voice shaky at first.

_Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun and count to three.  
Im sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think. My turn to go  
_

His voice is starting to become more study with next verses that follow right after. But his thoughts starting and trying to remember as to why he was singing this song in the first place. But the memories of why were clouding his judgement. Like usually, all thanks to the American fool that gotten him there in the first place.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger_

If looks could kill. Then so many people would be dead if thy ever unfortunite to cross paths with him. But that bastard will be kill, just not with his pipe. Looks are decieving, I should know. I make pychopaths look like whiny, pathetic children in comparison. Once my mind been set into doing anything involving gore and bloodshed.

But my mind hit a thought, leading me into why I hate him in the first place. He doesn't seem to leave. No matter how many others have tried. He is still alive. But the small voice at the back of my head gave me a reason why not to do this in the first pace. But why should I listen. Combats to the small voice, don't seem to really coward in fear of me.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost  
_

A gun in hands. Ivan sets of towards his destination a little early. Just so he watch his prey. Then decide when it's the right time to kill him.


	2. monster

Monster

The blood in his body ran cold, the thoughts and dreams in days like this are not really helping much. The temperature in the house is normal. But everything just feels cold to him. The monster inside him is itching to let loose. And is aiming towards a few people to torture and kill. That one main target, Russia.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

He has shown no one this side of him, not even if he is wars. Certainly not anyone that he closes to. Why would they want to know? Or why would he tell them anyway? Besides, once it decides to escapes, there's no point in stopping this monster until it gets what it wants. Just this time, its hunger for kills and the blood from its prey list.

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

but this time, if it decides to come unexpectingly. It might be hard to hide the evidence once its set lose. Or how long I would black out from this thing inside. Its shiny, gleaming white pointy teeth. The way it would snarl and growl. Sure, he looks like me, but darker side of me. Though I am the only one who sees this monster.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

It's why I am on guard for anything might happen to set it off, so it would be release on the unsuspecting victims. Even if it means hiding it from that son of a bitch, Russia. But who knows. It may set loose without me knowing, and no one would ever suspect this side of me that crack. It's not like anyone would come and save me from this. Or make it stop. So I keep it lock up inside a cage, hide the key, and keep it there. If I ever let it out, it would take over me permantly.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

If this monster is set loose, who knows what it would do. The monster inside of me is very unpredictable. As well as sadistic. Once it's let loose, hell would be loose all over the world. No one is safe from this monster. I would never let anyone see this side of me. To know that something in me crack, and this monster is here as a replacement for me. Its red eyes, filled with hatred, fill with the lust of power, killings, and blood.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Its wants to be let out. But for how long would I keep it lock in. to stop any future madness from happening. Time only tell.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster


	3. Judas

Judas

(Alfred p.o.v.)

Alfred close his eyes tightly. Hardly getting any sleep from the previous night. How could he? When the monster inside him wants the bloodshed to happen. Especially if it's the blood of the enemy. The quiet swears that set loose from his mouth. He should be preparing for the meeting that's coming up tomorrow. But instead, the little monster that he hid so well, decides to cling to him more then normally today.

_When he comes to me I am ready_

Ready or not. He is going to blackout. Letting this monster be set free and cause major bloodshed around the world. The anger, hatred, most of the negative emotions that the monsteris feeling. Its starting to getstronger and stronger. Soon, there be millions of humans dieing because this pleases the monster.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown_

Clenching the weapons out of instinct. Eyes focus and are distant. In a way, he knows that he going to protect himself. And to do that, I must kill Russia at all cost. To bring him down for good. Till' theres never a trace of that said country.

_I've learned love is like a brick you can  
Build a house or sink a dead body_

Though my heart and something else inside knew the truth. He's fallen in love. But rather die then listen, or even say a word of it. He'll be a fool if he ever admits it in any other way, shape or form.

To sink or burn a few dead bodies along the way. The monster inside of him, slowly turning him to a demon.

_I wanna love you,  
But something's pulling me away from you_

He never been the same. Especailly with the monster inside of him. Sure, he'll act the same. Acting like others hero. But he never will be the same. How could he? But I do want to do something to Russia before I kill him though. An idea form into mind.

He going to show Russia how he feels rather its by consent or not. It doent matter to him anyways. He going to have fun with his soon to be slave.

A crude smile forming on his lips.

_Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to_

For now, he will cling to the monster inside.


	4. saving me

Saving me – Russian Roulette

Eyes, vivid, almost to the point of neon color of violet. First thought that would go through a person head when they see this person eyes vary. But most of those thoughts may be fear or war like strategies inflicted for this person.

But what goes through mine when I see the eyes of HIM is. .

Is the death of many people under his capable hands

His hands which normally hold a lead pipe

But the image of that person cover in blood is not what scares me. Btu what is scaring me is how turn on I am by that sight of him cover in blood. Whether that blood came from his injuries or others. Part of me does not mind this at all. That very part of me, I try hard to avoid when I can.

My blue eyes shut tightly.

My limbs sore and stain with blood.

Parts of muscles and organs is either ripped and torn or is showing and is seen to the open eyes. And quite the sight to see. But to most people shock (to some tht know them well, not really shocking at all really), horror, and to their terror as well.

But what I know for sure is that he is about the same or has more damage then me from this battle of rivalry and hatred. To which they both shared for each other. His eyes hazing, (maybe his eyes as well, but no way to tell. though my eyes are still shut tightly. My mind is still in a messy gutter that hs yet to be clean) and just stared off distantly. Both our clothes torn in shreds. Almost nothing is left of those clothes. Or, what used to be consider clothes. Thier weapons layed near them. Drench in scalett, almost a darker color, blood. All cause of the fight we had not so long ago. but seeing him in a bloody mess is turning me on non the less.

But, both our eyes tht we could and is shown, is revealing that terrible lust for each others blood.

* * *

(no particular point of view)

Alfred trashing around in bed in a fitful, restless sleep. Mummers of curses and other words, barely understandable to anyone else.

But to the personification of Russia. It is easy to understand what is said that said sleeping nation.

A gun in his pocket, ready and full. Rope, chains and other instruments hidden in a bag, which is out of anyone sight but his. As well as holding his favorite pipe in hands.

Both of these weapons (and many others) use for a variaty of things and uasage, that also varies from a person creative usage of them.

Enjoying the face on the American, while that said American is thrashing from dream.

(Or horrorifing nightmare. Whatever is prefer for some people term is used). While prolonging the torment and death he had plan for for this particular nation. As wells as getting to hear the sounds he wanted for when used those tormenting plans.

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_


	5. one way or another

One way or another-Russian roulette

A/N: just a bit of warning, this chapter will change point of views of the characters a lot to how I see fit. I don't own the characters, or the songs. They go to respected owners. But a person can dream can they? I am only shortening or leaving only few of the lyrics here in this chapter. The songs are: one way or an other by blondie, it ends tonight by the All American rejects, in the end by Linkin Park, and eyes on fire by Blue foundation.

*_it's late at night and is at Alfred house. The house itself is a modern looking house, at the edge of the city, but near a type of forest_*

Belarus point of view

Dark blue eyes stared darkly at the American house. Her long, platinum blonde hair surrounding her like a halo. Thinking of the many possible reasons why her perfect brother, (one who soon, she be marry to and become one with), is obsess with the American idiot in the first place. Or how long it would last before he release that he belongs to me.

But one way or another, I'll get him. And the American bastard will be long gone, and then her big brother will have to focus on her. (Even if America was briefly was her adoptive brother). Despite what her older sister, Ukraine, would say to her at this point in time. If she would of brought her along. The knives are well hidden, and one small dagger in her right hand, just so she ready to spring into some kind of action. (A dark blue aurora surrounds her, eyes narrowing on how to get inside the house quietly, as she chants marry me repeatedly).

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around  
_

Russia point of view

Light purple eyes now narrow on the sight of the one person whose negative feelings were focus on for who knows how long. Yet, bring out strange and dangerous feelings he try to destroy the very second he felt for the young blonde on the bed. The weapons within his hold. Ready to be used on the very person who he wanted to spill their blood with blind fury of madness and hatred.

He walk slowly closer to sleeping form of Alfred. Thinking of various ways to spill the american blood. While being careful and is listening to the surrounds. In case his plans of trying to get rid of Alfred fail. Just because someone wanted to check up on the annoying, young American. A crooked smile formed on his lips. A treaten, dark purple auroa surrounding the tall russian. Making him look treaten then he was already. (a/n: in my opinion, cute in a weird way. Don't really why for me).

Some of the words form into his mind from a couple of songs he heared from some where before had came into mind.

"_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight**_  
_**I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter"**_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
_

Belarus point of view

Getting inside the house was a bit tricky. The paranoid American had some protection around the house. When trying to break open the door, seems like the laser guns are the state of the art, if it was not lock on me. (At this point, being piss would bring more dangerous madness to come to the victem).

Walking quietly in the hallways. Leading to the one place where she knows America and her big brother Russia are likely at. It would be at America's bedroom.

Twirling the dagger in her hand, a smile slowly graces her mouth, anxiously anticipating seeing her big brother.

_And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out_

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  


America point of view

Slowly waking up.

His senses sharping a bit. His senses telling him that he is not alone in the bedroom. But he didn't open his light sky blue eyes yet. His senses telling him that some kind of dangerous people would await him if he opens his eyes.

Slowly move his hand closest to the pillow, and put his hand under. To reach for the gun he hides. Just in case someone would come into his house and hurt him. To calm his panick feelings, he started to think of the song that normally would calm him.

"**I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour**

**I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain**

**Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze  
Ahh, steadily emerging with grace  
Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze  
Ahh, steadily emerging with grace"**

_I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)


End file.
